


Tumblr Prompt: Car sex part2

by candycanes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay takes Carlos for a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt: Car sex part2

Carlos and Jay had made a deal. Carlos would wash the car whenever he broke one of Jays rules and last night Carlos had spoken out against Jays command. So here he was soaked to the bone in water and absolutely miserable. Jays wife beater was clinging to his skin and his shorts were practically glued to his ass and crotch. But of course he has spoken out and this was his punishment. So Carlos sighed and accepted his fate.

Unbeknownst to him Jay had stepped out of the house and was leaning against the doorway; watching Carlos’s every move. The older boy appreciated the sight in front of him. The younger boys bubble butt was on full display as he leaned over the hood. Jay was so happy that had forced him to wash the car. As Carlos straightened Jay caught sight of the boys pink nipples. At that moment Jay decided that he had to have Carlos, right there and right then. 

He quietly strolled up go other boy and pressed his aching hard on against the boy and he leaned over once more. He placed his hand on Carlos’s neck as he grinded on him. 

“You look so good leaning over the hood baby. I just had to come over here and show you how much you affect me. But you know what baby? I think you would look much better naked.” Jay quickly shoved down the interfering shorts and slapped Carlos’s butt cheeks. 

Carlos moaned and whimpered as the assault on his ass continued. He thanked multiple deities that’s he was still stretched out and lubed from a round of morning sex. He groaned loudly as Jays 3 fingers were shoved into his hole. He quickly began to beg the older boy to fuck him and soon was granted his request. Still pressed against unforgiving hood of Jay’s Camaro Carlos screamed as Jay entered his body in one hard thrust. 

Jay didn’t wait for him to adjust and continued to pound into his lover. Carlos’s moans and pleas pushed Jay to thrust harder and harder. There was no set rhythm and Carlos was forced to cum when Jay hit his prostate in quick succession. Jay grunted as he felt Carlos’s hole clench around his shaft. He continued to thrust into the over sensitive boy until he came and filled Carlos with his hot cum. He pulled out and forced Carlos to his knees in front of him. Carlos sucked Jays dick into his mouth and moaned contentedly.

“I should make you lick your cum off of the hood”


End file.
